Stargate: Alpha and Omega
by StarscreamPrime
Summary: Parody of Stargate Universe. A group of wolves must work together to survive when they become stranded on an Ancient spaceship billions of light years from home. All characters are anthromorphisized. Rated M for swearing, violence, and lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello y'all. This story contains the characters of A&O in the setting of Stargate Universe. Just an idea that popped into my head one day while I was watching SGU. I don't own Alpha and Omega or Stargate Universe. This was written purely for amusement. I respect the copyright owners of both.**

Inside a large dark room, for the first time in thousands of years, lights and mechanisms were suddenly beginning to activate on their own… because something was coming.

In the center of the room, a large ring-shaped object began to light up and spin. As it spun, it would stop, a small symbol would light up, and then it would start spinning again. It did this nine times before, _WOOSH_! A big plume of bright blue energy burst out of the center of the ring, and then was sucked back inward, creating a flat, puddle like field in the ring.

Suddenly, a red furred wolf in military uniform flew out of the puddle and landed on the cold metal floor. He grunted as he got to his feet. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and then raised his automatic weapon in a cautionary measure. Then a gray she wolf wearing civilian clothes flew out of the puddle and landed on the floor at his feet, quickly followed by a small supply case, and then another wolf, and then another. As more wolves and cases came flying out of the bright blue puddle, the red wolf realized that something was wrong with the wormhole, which was causing them to emerge too fast.

"Get out of the way!" he shouted to the pile of wolves who were struggling to their feet. But even thought they tried, they couldn't get out of the way fast enough as more people and cases came flying through.

The red wolf grabbed his walky-talky to send a message back through the wormhole. "This is Garth. You have to slow down the evacuation! We're coming in too hot!" He didn't get any response. "Sir, come in!"

More and more wolves and cargo came flying through, some military, some civilian. A tan furred she wolf in a uniform stood up and angrily walked over to Garth. "Where are we?" she demanded as she grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. "This isn't home!"

"I don't know," said Garth to Eve as more people kept flying through. "You have to get off to the side!"

An old auburn furred wolf in a uniform flew in and winced in pain from his bad back as he hit the ground. He looked around him and grunted as he stood up. He had no idea where they were. '_Could it have worked_?' he thought to himself.

Soon after, a gray furred wolf wearing a light hooded jacket and red tee-shirt underneath with the words, 'YOU ARE HERE,' written on it flew in and landed hard on his backside. "Ow, my butt!" he groaned. He looked back at the stargate. Suddenly a small metal case flew out of the puddle and hit him in the head. He grunted as he fell over again.

As more wolves came pouring in, the old auburn furred wolf walked over to what looked like some sort of computer consol and began inspecting it. The design was definitely ancient.

"Clear this area," shouted Garth, trying to get everybody out of the way of incoming bodies and objects. "There could still be more incoming."

Then two more wolves flew in together and landed on the hard floor. They were both she wolves. One had tan fur and was wearing a military uniform. The other had white fur and was wearing a purple top and gray pants.

"Are you okay, Lilly?" the tan one asked her sister as she helped her up.

"Yeah, Kate," said the white furred one.

Then another gray wolf in a military uniform appeared. Garth hurried over to him and helped him up. "Hutch? Where's Winston?" he asked.

Hutch looked behind him, partly in a daze. "He was right behind me," he said.

Not one second after he had said that, another wolf came flying out of the puddle. He flew all the way across the room and hit the back wall hard and fell to the floor, moaning in pain.

Just then, the wormhole disappeared as the stargate deactivated, and two bursts of steam shot up from the floor beside it. The room instantly got dark and the crowd of wolves began to panic while the solders tried to keep them calm and turned on their flashlights.

"Stay calm, everyone!" shouted Hutch.

"Out of the way!" shouted Garth as he hurried over to the last wolf to come out of the stargate. He was still lying on the floor. "Winston?" he said as he knelt down beside him. "Sir?"

Winston looked up at him. "Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir," said Garth.

Winston moaned again. "For now... you're in charge," he said, right before he passed out.

Garth looked at the back of Winston's head and found blood. A lot of blood!

"I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!" he shouted. "WINSTONS HURT!"

"I'm coming," shouted Eve as she rushed over to her mate, followed by Kate and Lilly.

After a few seconds, Hutch asked, "Is he alright?"

"I don't know," she answered as she checked him out and bandaged his head.

Garth angrily went over to the gray wolf wearing the red tee-shirt. "Humphrey!" he yelled in his face. "What is this place?"

"I don't know!" said Humphrey honestly. "I was just doing what Tony told me…"

"Dad!" shouted Garth as he turned away from Humphrey and started looking for Tony, his father. "Humphrey, help me find him."

"Okay," said Humphrey.

Suddenly there was a loud whirring noise and they all felt a little weird for a second until it stopped. Everyone became quite.

"What the hell was that?" asked Hutch.

"No idea," said Garth. "Hutch, I want you to make sure everyone and everything is accounted for. And nobody leaves this room until we figure out what's going on."

"Yes, sir," said Hutch.

Garth looked back at Humphrey. "Come on, help me find my dad," he demanded.

It turned out Tony was no longer in the room, so Garth and Humphrey, with a pair of flashlights, found a corridor and left the room in search of him. They found what looked like some sort of door and wondered how to open it. Humphrey spotted a yellow button on the wall beside the door and pressed it. They instantly heard gears begin to turn and then the door slid open. Inside was an even bigger room, with a huge window at the other end. And outside that window they saw the bright white of faster than light speed. And standing in front of the window, with his back turned to them, was Tony.

"Holly, cow!" exclaimed Humphrey. "We're in space! We're on a ship?"

They walked up next to Tony. He spoke without even looking at them. "The design is clearly ancient. She must be hundreds of thousands of years old."

"Dad?" said Garth. "What are you doing here? There are a lot of people wounded and we need your help."

"Right," he said as he turned back towards the door. "Lets go."

**Intrigued? Confused? A lot more will be explained in the next chapter.** **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony walked with Humphrey and Garth back to the gate room. Tony thought of all that had happened to them in the last few hours before coming here.

They were all part of the Lupine Alliance, an alliance of various anthro wolf sects in the Milky Way Galaxy. For weeks they had been trying to dial the infamous nine-chevron address to see what technology and secrets might await them on the other side. But the Earth Alliance had somehow learned of their plan and attacked their base. The Humans seemed to think they owned the universe. They were always trying to control things and stick their noses in other races', such as anthros, business. So when Human cruisers showed up in orbit one day and attacked their base, the wolves decided to escape through the stargate, but he had decided to take this last opportunity to dial the nine-chevron address and escape that way. Thanks to Humphrey's help, he had finally succeeded, and now here they were.

Back at the gate room, they had managed to get the lights in the room on when Tony, Garth, and Humphrey walked back into the room.

"Listen up!" shouted Garth. Everyone got quiet. "We are on an ancient spaceship. So far that's all we know."

"WHAT?" shouted someone in the crowd. Everyone started speaking in complaint and worry again.

"Then lets use the stargate again to get home," shouted Mooch.

"We are going to try that," said Garth. "But right now we all just need to remain calm while we try to get more information."

Before long, Tony was in some sort of control room they had found, working at a computer consol to try and find more information about where they were. If only they had had more time to prepare before coming here, but the surprise attack by the Earth Alliance had forced him to make a snap decision on the spot. Humphrey and Garth were with him, there to help in any way if necessary.

Suddenly, after Tony had messed with it a bit, a holographic image appeared before them. It was an image of a galaxy. The Milky Way, to be exact. And there was a small dot on the screen.

"Whoa!" said Humphrey.

"What is it?' asked Garth.

"It's a map," said Tony. "I think it might tell us where we are."

"So is this us?" asked Humphrey, pointing at the small dot on the screen.

"No," said Tony. "I think that's Earth, the place where the ship started its journey."

Suddenly the image began to move out and it started showing a small line going from galaxy to galaxy. They all stared at the image as they came to realize just how far away from home they were.

"So how far away are we from home are we?" asked Garth, although he guessed he already knew the answer.

"Several billion light years," said Tony.

"Oh my god," said Humphrey in both awe and fear.

Back in the gate room, Garth went to tell everybody the news.

"Okay, listen up," said Garth to everybody. "Everybody who as able, we are going to start searching the ship. See if we can find anything of use. Also remember that this ship is really old, so be careful. Kate and Scar, you're with me. Everyone report back here in two hours."

Kate and Scar nodded.

Garth went over to Hutch and asked, "How many weapons do we have."

"Forty-two, including side-arms," said Hutch.

Garth nodded. That wasn't a lot, but it would have to do.

Garth walked out of the room with Kate and Scar, as everyone else also began leaving to search the ship.

Humphrey watched Kate go with sad eyes as he looked at her. Ever since they had split up, things hadn't been the same between them. Things also weren't going so well with Garth and Lilly, who were having relationship problems.

"Humphrey, come here," said Tony. "I'll be needing your assistance."

Humphrey walked over and went with Tony back to the control room. He still couldn't believe that out of all the wolves in the alliance, he had been the one who had cracked the code, and he hadn't even known it when he had cracked it.

He had just been a low ranking wolf, only performing minor duties. Omega rank, it was called. In his spare time, he would just hang out with his friends or other hobbies. One of his hobbies was playing video games. And it was in that that his life changed forever. While playing a video game, he had solved some secret code that it turned out the high-ranking Alpha rank wolves in the Alliance had snuck in the game to see if anybody out there could solve what they, including Tony, were having trouble doing. So after he had solved that level in the video game, the Alphas came to him, and told him exactly what he had done. He was immediately brought in to help Tony solve the nine-chevron address, earning him the nickname Math Boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Garth, Kate, and Scar walked down a corridor, opening doors as they went and looking inside. So far, they hadn't found anything of much interest, but the ship was big, and they had only explored a fraction of it.

They came to the next door and pushed the button. Nothing happened. They tried it again. Still nothing. Garth walked up to the door and tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't move. Kate and Scar walked up and helped him, but the door still wouldn't budge.

Garth pulled out his radio. "Dad, come in," he said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the control room, Humphrey was by himself, looking through the ships computer when he heard a voice coming from Tony's bag.<p>

"_Dad, come in, its Garth. Dad, come in."_

Humphrey walked over to the bag and found the source of the voice. Tony's radio. He spoke into it. "Hello, this is Humphrey."

"_Humphrey? Where's Tony?_" asked Garth.

"Bathroom… I think."

"_Well, Humphrey, we've found a door that wont open. I was hoping one of you could open it from there. Were on level three, sub-junction C._"

"Hang on," said Humphrey as he looked at the computer screen. "I think I've found where you are. The door you're trying to open is flashing red."

"_Can you open it from there?_"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"_Why?_"

"Well, red means bad, doesn't it?"

"_Just open it, Humphrey._" Garth sounded like he was becoming impatient.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Humphrey started pressing a few buttons.

* * *

><p>Down in the corridor, the door opened and much to Garth, Kate, and Scar's surprise, there was a big gaping hole in the ceiling of the room. A force field was flickering on and off over the hole, causing the air to be gradually sucked out into the vacuum of space.<p>

"Close it!" shouted Garth into the radio.

"_I'm trying! I'm trying!_" said Humphrey. A second later, the door closed shut again.

"Okay," sighed Garth. "Nobody opens _that_ door."

* * *

><p>Winston slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a room he didn't recognize, laying on a bed. Over at some desk was his wife going through some medical equipment. "Eve?" he said.<p>

She turned around. "Winston." She walked over and knelt beside him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You almost died. You took a nasty hit to the head when you hit the wall."

"Where are we?" He groaned as he tried to sit up. Eve gently pushed him back down. "Easy," she said. "We're on a ship. It's ancient. And we're pretty much on the other side of the universe."

Winston was shocked. "Can we get home?"

"Tony and the other smart people say they're working on that."

"I better go see…" He groaned as he tried to sit up again.

"Winston, you shouldn't try to get up. You could have a concussion."

Winston reluctantly lay back on the bed. If there was one thing he hated, it was feeling useless.

* * *

><p>Garth Kate and Scar were still searching the ship when they suddenly spotted movement up ahead of them. A small spherical object was floating down the corridor ahead of them. They all raised their machine guns just as it turned a corner.<p>

Garth Gave Kate and Scar the 'follow my lead' signal and started following the ball down the corridor. The ball eventually turned into a room. The three wolves walked up in front of the room and pointed their guns inside, only to find Humphrey.

"Whoa! Hey!" shouted Humphrey when he saw them pointing their guns at him.

The three lowered their weapons when they saw him. The room was small and it had a computer consol inside. Then Kate spotted the ball lying beside the computer screen.

"Humphrey, what is that thing?" she demanded.

"Come here, I'll show you," said Humphrey.

The three walked inside the room and up to the computer screen next to Humphrey. They saw that he had somehow plugged the ball into the computer, and video of the inside of the ship was playing on the screen.

"It's a camera," said Humphrey. "A floating camera. I decided to call it a Kino. I figured we could use them to explore potentially dangerous parts of the ship."

"Them?" asked Garth.

"Yeah, there's a bunch more of them." He turned around a pulled another Kino out of some sort of dispensing machine and through it up into the air in front of them. It started floating in the air like magic, but it was actually because of some antigravity technology inside it.

"That's good thinking, Humphrey," said Kate.

"Yeah," said Garth.

Humphrey grinned. "You sound surprised."


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours passed. After all the solders had gathered back into the gate room, Winston came walking in along side Eve, using a makeshift cane made out of a metal pipe for support. He had been informed of the situation. The ships seemed to be secure, however they had only managed to explore a fraction of it. There was still a lot more of the ship that they hadn't seen yet.

"Colonel," Hutch addressed him as he came into the room.

"At ease," said Winston. "Get everyone ready. Were going to try to dial the gate back home."

"Yes, sir."

"_Destiny_," said Tony. He, Humphrey, and a few other people including Salty, Reba, and Janice were working in the control room, still looking through the ships computers and trying to find out a way to control the ship. So far, the ship just seemed to be flying on autopilot. To where, he had no idea.

"_Destiny_ what?" asked Humphrey.

"It's the ships name," said Tony. "I've also fond out that the people who built this ship were never here. They launched it unmanned, planning to use the stargate to get here one day, but they never did for some reason."

* * *

><p>"Sir, I think I've got it," Scar said to Winston back in the gate room. He was at a computer consol trying to dial the nine-chevron address back to their home galaxy. "It wasn't even that hard to find. It's right here in the list of addresses."<p>

"You're sure," said Winston.

"Yes, sir."

"Then start dialing."

"But Tony said…"

"I don't care what Tony said. Dial the address now."

* * *

><p>Back in the control room, Tony suddenly saw a massive power drain in the gate room on the computer screen.<p>

"Oh, no," he said.

"What is it?" asked Humphrey.

"Some moron is dialing the gate!" Tony shouted as he ran out of the room. Humphrey, Salty, Reba, and Janice followed.

The gate was almost done dialing by the time they got to the gate room.

"Winston!" said Tony. "What are you doing?"

"We're dialing home," said Winston plainly.

"You're making a mistake," said Tony.

"Well, Scar thinks he's found the address for home."

"That's not the point," said Tony. "All you're doing is wasting valuable power. We barely have enough power as it is. This ship simply doesn't have the capability to dial that far."

"What?" said Winston in shock. "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"I only just found out recently, Winston."

"Ninth chevron encoded…" announced Scar. "… It won't lock."

Suddenly the lights began flickering on and off.

"That's because the ship doesn't have enough power," shouted Tony angrily. "Shut it off!"

Scar powered down the stargate. The lights stopped flickering.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if people would stop wasting power so we can get some valuable work done." And with that, Tony stormed out of the room. Everyone watched him leave.

"Alright," said Winston. "Spread the word. Inform everyone to stop using any of the electrical devices until we have a better idea of what our power is."

"Yes, sir," said Hutch.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Garth was exploring an interesting discovery he had made. He was sitting in the pilot's chair inside one of two shuttlecrafts docked to the ship. The other shuttlecraft he had found was open to space, and so sealed off, but this one appeared to be intact.<p>

Hutch and Candu suddenly walked in. "Whoa," they both said at the same time.

"Pretty neat isn't it," said Garth as he spun around in the chair to face them.

"You think you can fly this thing?" asked Hutch.

"I can fly a Death Glider. This thing should be a piece of cake," said Garth. "So, you think they'll be able to get the ship working and get us home?"

"I don't know, man," said Hutch. "We're pretty freaking far from home."

"Well they better," growled Candu. "You know, this is all your old man's fault, Garth."

"Hey, watch what you say about my dad," said Garth, becoming angry.

"Why? He's the one who got us into this shit," said Candu.

"I have to agree with him," said Hutch. "Face it, your father screwed us all."

"Hey!" said Garth, standing up. "We were _all_ trying to get here in the first place."

"Not like this," said Candu. "We're not prepared."

"Well, complaining about it now isn't gonna do us or anybody else any good," said Garth. "So man up and just deal with it."

Candu growled and stormed out of the shuttle.

Garth sighed and looked at Hutch. "So you want to help me figure out how to fly this ship? We should also get Humphrey or one of the others down here to help us translate this language. It took me forever just to figure out how to turn this thing on."

Hutch grinned.

* * *

><p>Winston walked into where Tony was standing over a computer consol.<p>

"Garth found a shuttle," said Winston. "He's checking it out. Seeing if it's flyable. Everyone else is holding off on the electricity like you said."

"Good," said Tony.

"Look, I know how much this mission means to you," said Winston, "but I think you've gotten so deep into it that you're forgetting why we even wanted to come here in the first place. It was so we could learn secrets that might give us an edge against the Earth Alliance."

"I know why we're here," said Tony.

"Look, Tony, if we are going to be stuck on this ship for a while, then we are going to have to work on our communication."

"All I ask is that you check with me before giving orders."

"Check with you? It doesn't work like that. We are both leaders here, so we need to work together and we need to be on the same page. I need to know what you know, and vice versa."

"Fine. Whatever," growled Tony, impatiently. "Are we done now? I'm very busy."

"As long as you got the message," said Winston. He turned and started walking out of the room.

Suddenly, all the lights flickered and went out, and a low hum was heard as the ship's systems powered down. There was a loud whirring noise as the ship came out of F.T.L. They looked around them. Their was barely enough light to see.

"Did you do that, Tony?" asked Winston.

Tony glared at him angrily. "No, you idiot. But I do know what's happening. We're out of power. Completely out of power."

"There must be emergency reserves somewhere," said Winston.

"Don't you get it, Winston? The reserves are gone! All of our power is gone! And it's entirely your fault!"

"_My_ fault?" exclaimed Winston angrily.

"Yes! It was you who gave the order to try and dial Earth! That alone cost us too much power, not to mention all the other people going around, pushing every button they can find!" Tony started heading out of the room in a rage.

"Where are you going?" demanded Winston.

Tony turned around. "Well, I guess I'm going nowhere, along with the rest of us." He then turned back around and continued heading away down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

All over the ship, people were freaking out from the blackout. Humphrey, Shakey, and Salty were all in what had been deemed the conference room on the ship for now, talking to Winston.

"Tony was right," said Shakey. "Everything but life support is down."

"And how long will that hold out?" asked Winston.

"We don't know?" said Salty.

Winston sighed. "So any ideas for solutions?"

Both Salty and Shakey shook their heads. "We're pretty much dead," said Salty.

Winston looked at Humphrey, who was rubbing the back of his head. "Humphrey?"

"Well," said Humphrey, putting his hand down and standing up straight, "I put a Kino into search mode and sent it into unexplored areas of the ship looking for a console that might still have power. So far, nothing. Also, I was trying to see if there was a way to integrate the shuttle's power into the ship, but that's a long shot at best."

"So you're doing something about this," said Winston.

"Yeah," Humphrey said with a shrug.

Winston looked back at Shakey and Salty. "Well, why don't you two get your heads out of your asses and help him, since _he's_ actually doing something useful."

Shakey and Salty were stunned if not insulted. "Yeah, right, we'll get right on that," said Shakey. They turned and headed out of the room.

Humphrey was about to follow when Winston spoke. "Humphrey."

Humphrey turned and looked back at him.

"Keep up the good work," Winston said.

Humphrey nodded. "Thanks." Then he continued out into the corridor.

A few minutes after they had left, Garth came hurrying into the room.

"Sir, I have some good news," he said.

"Good, I could use some," said Winston. "What is it?"

"The ship is drifting towards a solar system and some of the planets might be inhabitable."

Winston smiled. "That _is_ good news."

He went with Garth to the shuttle they were working on. If any of the planets were inhabitable, they could get people off the ship with the shuttle and go to the planet. At least that way they might survive.

When they reached the shuttle, Tony, Eve, and Hutch were already there.

"An aerobraking maneuver," said Tony as they walked in. Winston soon saw what he was talking about when he saw the big, blue gas giant planet looming ahead of them through the transparent metal windshield of the shuttle.

"You mean we're gonna slingshot around that planet?" asked Winston.

"That's what it looks like," said Tony.

"We should come out of slingshot somewhere in the system," said Hutch.

"Where there are habitable planets," said Winston with a smile.

"Knock on wood," said Eve as she crossed her arms.

"We'll, we shouldn't get our hopes up," said Tony. "We don't even know if those planets are inhabitable yet. Never the less, I believe that this trajectory was no accident. The ship new it was going to loose power, and so it set us on the appropriate coarse to safety before it went dead."

"Well, we'll know once we pass this giant," said Winston.

"That will be in like…" Garth looked at his watch, "about seven minutes."

"Just so you all know," said Tony, "there is going to be some severe turbulence when we hit the atmosphere. Make sure every body knows and tell them how to keep themselves safe when we do."

"Yes, sir," said Garth.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Lilly," Humphrey urged her as they ran through the corridors together towards the observation room to watch as the ship passed through the outer atmosphere of the gas giant.<p>

"I'm coming," said Lilly.

"Well, we don't have much time. Trust me, you don't want to miss this," he said. As soon as he and his friends had heard about this, they had rushed off to see it, but Humphrey had went to find Lilly first so that she could see it too.

Humphrey and Lilly had always been good friends. They had recently become even closer during both of their relationships' problems, his and Kate's break up, and her and Garth's separation. Not that they were actually in a relationship, contrary to some other people's beliefs, they were just best friends, and were always there for eachother when they needed them.

They ran into the room. There were a lot of other people already there. Apparently they had all had the same idea they had had.

The giant blue planet loomed before them. Lilly gasped when she saw the sight. "Humphrey, it's beautiful."

Humphrey grinned and they walked up nearer to the front of the room towards the window.

The ship started to shake as it started to enter the atmosphere of the planet. "All right, everyone, this is it!" shouted a solder. "Everyone sit down away from the walls so nobody ends up with any broken bones."

Everyone sat down on the floor. It was a good thing to, because the ship was starting to shake more violently by the second. The ship sped up to incredible speeds as it was hurled around the planet by the gravitational pull combined with the centrifugal force.

After what seemed like an eternity, the shaking decreased and then came to an end as the ship came out of the slingshot and zoomed away from the planet. This was when Humphrey suddenly noticed that Lilly, who was sitting next to him, had wrapped her arms around him out of fear during the ride, causing him to blush a little. He, along with a few others, began laughing a little from the post thrill of the experience.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" exclaimed Winston back in the cockpit of the shuttle. "Hell of a ride, huh?"<p>

Eve and Tony chuckled at that.

"Now," said Tony, becoming serious, "let's find these planets." He began looking at the navigational computer in front of him. Suddenly his expression turned grim. "Oh, no."

"What is it?" asked Winston.

"Our trajectory has changed… for the worst."

"What do you mean?" demanded Eve. She and Winston both looked over Tony's shoulders to see the screen. What they saw was in fact the worst possible thing they could imagine. The ship was now on a collision course for the star at the center of the solar system.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short. Don't worry the next chapters should be longer.**

Later, everyone was gathered in the gate room to decide what they were going to do about their situation.

Winston walked up next to Garth and Hutch. "Is everyone here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," said Garth.

Winston nodded. Then he faced the large crowd. "Listen up," he said loudly. Everyone turned and listened. "You've all heard about our situation. I know, it's horrible, but it's true. In less than twelve hours, this ship will fly into a star, and there is nothing we can do about it. So here is what we're going to do. We have a working shuttlecraft. There are three planets out there that might be inhabitable. We will only have enough time to make one trip with the shuttle, so we are going to have… a lottery."

The crowd began murmuring amongst themselves in confusion.

Winston continued. "We will draw fifteen names out of a hat. Those people will have the chance to go to one of those planets on the shuttle."

"FIFTEEN?" shouted someone angrily. "The shuttle can carry way more than that."

"Not with all the food and supplies we will be sending with the shuttle," said Winston. "Plus, the shuttle only has enough life-support for seventeen people. In addition to those fifteen, I will also be sending two more people of my choosing who will have the skill and knowhow to help the others survive."

"I bet I can guess who they will be," growled Candu loudly. A bunch of other wolves shouted and nodded in agreement with him.

"I understand what you're thinking," said Winston. "But you should know that I will not be one of those two people, and I will not be including my name in the lottery. I'll go down with the ship."

Eve, Kate, and Lilly gasped at this.

Winston then looked back at Candu. "And anyone who keeps complaining will also have their name removed from the lottery. For now, I suggest you all try to wait patiently while we get ready. That is all."

The crowd instantly began murmuring again. Eve, Kate, and Lilly immediately went up to Winston.

"Winston, you can't sacrifice yourself," said Eve.

"My mind is made up," said Winston.

"But dad…" said Lilly.

"I'm doing what is best for the crew."

"The crew needs you're leadership," said Kate.

"Look. I'm injured." He gestured to the cane he was using to walk with. "We need healthy people, who will have a better chance of surviving, to go."

"Winston…"

"My mind is made up," Winston interrupted Eve before walking away.

* * *

><p>"So how are you going to get the thing off the ship?" Hutch asked Humphrey. They, along with a bunch of other people, including Lilly, Kate, Garth, Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Reba, Janice, Scar, and Claw, were gathered in the observation room. They were there because of an idea Humphrey had had to record their final messages on a Kino and then send it out into space for someone to find.<p>

"I'll have one of the people leaving on the shuttle send it out an airlock," explained Humphrey. "Then I'll move it around with the remote. We might even be able to get a look at the outside of the _Destiny_ before the Kino gets out of range."

"Humphrey, I don't mean to put you down, but you realize nobody is probably going to find this, right?" said Garth.

"I know," said Humphrey. "Lets do it anyway. Okay? Lets do something, leave something of us behind. No one will probably ever see it, but at least, in a way, a part of us will still be here."

They all nodded in agreement, and started making the video.

**A/N: I case you haven't figured it out by now, the main characters are based off of the main characters from SGU. Humphrey = Eli, Garth = Lt. Scott, Lilly = Chloe, Winston = Col. Young, Hutch = Greer, Candu = Spencer, Salty = Brody, Mooch = Franklin, and Shakey = Volker. Also, to me, Tony is sort of like a cross between Rush and Col. Telford, Eve is sort of like a cross between T.J. and Wray, except she has a nasty temper, Reba and Janice are both sort of like Lisa Park, except Janice likes Shakey and Reba likes Salty, the closest thing I could find to Kate is Lt. Vanessa James, except she was in a previous relationship with Humphrey, and I couldn't find anybody for Scar and Claw, so they are just two solder wolves. Thank you for taking a brief glimpse into the mind of StarswordIsCool.**


	7. Chapter 7

About an hour later, they were all once again gathered in the gate room. Tony had also volunteered to remain behind on the ship, so his name had been removed from the lottery as well. The little pieces of paper with names were placed in a military helmet that Winston was holding.

"Listen up," said Winston. "In this hat are the names of everyone in this room. Tony and I have excluded ourselves. If anyone else wishes to do so, speak now."

Nobody spoke.

Winston continued. "If you're name is chosen, you will go directly to the shuttle." Winston sighed. He knew what he had to say next. The two people he had chosen. It pained him to say the two names, but he had done what he thought would be best and fairest to the pack. "Garth has pilot training, and he can fly the shuttle, so I have chosen him as the shuttle's pilot."

Everyone looked at Garth, most with envoy.

"And secondly," said Winston, "Eve has the best medical skills. Her knowledge of healing will make her invaluable on the planet. She will also go."

Eve looked at Winston with shock. She felt furious at him that he had not chosen their two daughters to go.

Winston continued. "If you're name is not chosen, you are to remain in this room until a have word that all who are going are onboard the shuttle. Does anyone have anything to say?"

Nobody said anything. They all just stood there waiting. Winston then shook the hat a little and reached in and pulled out the first name. "Claw," he said.

Claw slowly walked out of the crowd and began heading towards the shuttle.

Winston pulled out the next name. "Salty."

Salty started to walk out of the crowd, but Humphrey stopped him for a moment and gave him the Kino. Salty nodded, as he understood, and then hurried after Claw.

Winston pulled out the next name. "Scar."

Scar sighed with relief and hurried off to join his girlfriend, Claw, on the shuttle.

One by one the names were read off, until they were down to the fifteenth and final piece of paper that was pulled out of the hat. Winston read it. "Kate."

Kate looked around at everyone who had not been chosen with a pained expression. Humphrey and Lilly were two of the many people who had not been chosen to go, her little sister, and the wolf she secretly still loved. She would never see them again.

Kate began to move out of the crowd when suddenly Garth spoke up from behind Winston. "I'm not going without Lilly."

Everyone looked at him.

"Garth, they need you to be the pilot," said Winston.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving without Lilly."

"Her name wasn't drawn," said Winston sadly.

"Damn it, you're her father! Do something about it!" argued Garth.

"That wouldn't be fair to everyone else. Get on that shuttle. That is an order."

But Garth wasn't about to back down. "Go ahead, court marshal me if you want to. I love Lilly and I won't leave without her."

"I'll stay," Kate said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her. "Lilly can have my spot on the shuttle. I'll stay on the ship."

"Very well," said Winston, impressed and proud at what his daughter just did.

Lilly walked up to her big sister. "Kate, you don't have to…"

"I want to," said Kate.

Lilly hugged her sister. She then walked over to Garth, and after a few seconds, she through her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. After about ten seconds they broke. "I love you too, Garth," she said.

"I'm sorry… for everything," said Garth.

"I'm sorry too." Lilly kissed him deeply again.

"Come on," said Garth after they broke the kiss a second time. He and her started heading to the shuttle.

"That's fifteen," said Winston. "We're done here."

Down in crowd, Candu couldn't accept it. "You can fit more people on that damn shuttle!" he shouted angrily.

"That's enough, Candu," said Winston sternly.

Candu growled and stepped out in front of the crowd and turned to them. "Come on, people! If we don't do something about this, we're all dead!"

Before Candu could say anymore, Hutch walked up behind Candu and whacked him in the head with the butt of his machine gun. Everyone gasped as Candu fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Anyone else have any objections?" asked Hutch loudly.

Nobody said anything or even moved.

"Thank you, Hutch," said Winston.

"Sir."

Winston turned to Eve. "Its time for you to get on the shuttle."

Eve looked at him and then walked over to Kate. The two embraced, tears in their eyes. "I love you, sweetheart," Eve cried.

"I love you too, mom," said Kate. "Dad did what he had to do. Don't blame him for this."

"Thank you for what you did for Lilly," said Eve. "My brave daughter."

The two embraced for half a minute before Kate reluctantly let go because she knew her mother probably never would on her own. "Go, mom," she said.

Eve reluctantly walked away from her eldest daughter. She walked back up to Winston and they kissed one last time.

"I love you, Eve," said Winston.

"I love you too, Winston," said Eve. She slowly turned and started heading for the shuttle.

As soon as the seventeen wolves were onboard, the shuttle disengaged from the ship and took off towards the three distant planets. Everyone else who was trapped on _Destiny_ watched it fly away from inside the observation deck.

Humphrey pressed a button on the mobile computer screen he had found. He began to get footage from the Kino he had given to Salty, who had sent it out into the vacuum of space while getting on the shuttle. "The Kino is sending back pictures… There it is." He held up the screen for everyone around him to see. On the screen was the outside of the ship. Now they knew what it looked like. It was big, triangular in shape, with curved sides.

"That's the _Destiny_?" asked Kate in amazement.

"Uh huh," said Humphrey.

They all watched the video until the Kino was out of range and the pictures stopped coming.

"Thank you for that, Humphrey," said Tony. "I never thought I'd get the chance to see her from the outside." He then turned and walked out of the room. One by one, other people began leaving the room too, going off to do whatever before they died. Before long, Humphrey and Kate were the only ones left in the observation room, sitting on one of the benches, staring out the big window. Kate leaned her head against Humphrey's shoulders. This surprised him, but he let her.

Humphrey broke the silence. "That was a really brave thing you did back there, giving up your spot for your sister. I don't know if I would have done the same. I guess it's just one of those things you don't really know about yourself until you're actually faced with that situation."

"I'm sure you would have if it was for someone you really cared about," said Kate. "You're one of the kindest people I know."

"Thanks," said Humphrey. He sighed. "I never thought I'd be in a situation like this. Waiting to die. I think knowing that it's coming is the worst part."

"I know what you mean," said Kate. "It's like the worst kind of sinking feeling right in your stomach."

"Exactly."

"Humphrey… I just want you to know… I still love you," said Kate.

Humphrey looked at her in surprise. "That's not what you said before."

"Forget what I said before. We were both angry then. But since we're about to die, I just wanted you to know. I love you."

Humphrey nodded. "I love you too, Kate," he said. "Since the day we broke up, there hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't thought about you."

Kate smiled. They both hugged each other. Then they pulled away slightly so they could see the others face, and then they kissed, long and passionately.

After about a minute they broke the kiss and breathed. Humphrey then wrapped his arms around Kate as they continued to look out the window at the approaching star.

"Well, these are our last moments together," said Humphrey. "Is there anything special you wanted to do before… it happens?"

Kate looked at him. There was one thing she wanted to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's what you've all been waiting for. The first lemon of this story. This chapter only contains the lemon, so if you're not into reading that kind of stuff, you can just skip this chapter.**

A few minutes later, Humphrey and Kate hurried into Humphrey's quarters, their tongues burrowed in each other's mouths as they kissed each other lustfully. They closed to door behind them and started pulling off each other's clothes.

They continued to wildly make out as Kate pulled Humphrey's shirt off him, and then he pulled her shirt of her. Kate felt her bra being unclipped, and then pulled away, exposing her firm breasts. Humphrey's mouth then moved down and began to suck and lick and nibble one of her erect nipples while his hand massaged the other one, causing Kate to moan in pleasure.

Humphrey was so aroused. His wolfhood ached as it pressed against the inside of his pants, begging to be set free, but he wanted to give Kate as much pleasure as he could first. But Kate seemed to have other ideas as she suddenly pushed him back onto his bed. She found her way on top of Humphrey and began rubbing her nose down his stomach, licking his gray fur. Humphrey let out small whimpers as she made her way down towards his crotch. Kate saw the bulge in his pants and cupped it in one of her hands, massaging and rubbing it through the fabric. She then quickly unfastened his jeans and pulled them and his boxers off him in one swift motion, allowing his erection to spring forward. Kate gazed in delight at the sight of her new toy. Humphrey was big. Not freakishly big, but defiantly above average. Humphrey looked up to see her smile wickedly before she brought her head down and slowly licked his shaft from the hilt up to the tip, causing him to shutter with delight. Kate licked around the tip a few times and then took his entire member into her mouth. Humphrey moaned heatedly as she rocked her head back and forth over his shaft, sucking hungrily at it. He sat up a bit and put his hands on the back of her head, holding her down onto his meat while bucking his hips a bit into her motion. Kate didn't mind. In fact, she loved it. She liked it a bit rough.

"Oh, gawd! … Kate… suck me hard! …ah…" Humphrey moaned. Kate happily obliged and sucked Humphrey as hard as she possibly could. She could feel her panties becoming quite moist between her legs.

One of her hands moved beneath his shaft and began to gently squeeze his furry balls, rolling them and rubbing them in her palm, causing him to moan louder. Humphrey tried his hardest to hold back, but before long, the hot constrictions of Kate's mouth pushed him over the edge.

"Kate… gonna cum!" Humphrey warned. A second later he pulled her head forward as he came in her mouth. Kate nearly gagged from the large amount of semen he produced. She swallowed as much of it as she could while the rest leaked out of her mouth onto his shaft and scrotum. Humphrey released Kate's head as his cumming ceased and she pulled away from his twitching wolfhood, breathing deeply from the slight lack of oxygen. What Humphrey had just done was rough and hard, completely unlike him, but she liked it.

"Humphrey… you taste… so good… salty," Kate said, in between breaths.

"Thank you," breathed Humphrey. "Now it's my turn."

Humphrey suddenly grabbed her by the waist, spun her around, and laid her down on the bed with him over her. He unfastened her pants and pulled them down off her legs. He saw her panties were moist with her juices. She cooed in approval as he wrapped his fingers around the sides of her panties and began to slowly slide them off of her waist, down her legs, and off her feet. Both of them were now completely naked. Humphrey gazed down at her nude form for a few seconds while she looked up at him with a smile on her face. She was a vision of loveliness.

Humphrey leaned down and began kissing her neck. He moved his kisses downward, taking a few extra seconds on her sensitive nipples, until he reached her inner thigh. Kate spread her legs apart to give him better access. She gasped as he slipped two fingers into her and began assaulting her soft folds. Kate moaned in pleasure as her juices leaked all over his hand.

"Oh, Humphrey, it feels soooo good," she moaned as she arched her back from the feelings that Humphrey was giving her. "Keep going!"

Humphrey grinned, happy that he was making the love of his life feel so good. He rubbed her faster and slipped a third finger inside of her, and before long, a fourth.

Kate could feel her climax rapidly approaching. Suddenly, Humphrey slipped his fingers out of her. Confused and disappointed, she was about to yell at him for stopping, when Humphrey suddenly spread her legs further apart with his hands and stuck his nose in between her legs and started licking at her folds. Kate gasped as he pressed his tongue into her depths. She clutched the back of his head with her hands as she writhed in blissful pleasure on the bed.

"Humphrey! Ooooh gawd…" she practically screamed in ecstasy. Humphrey continued to lick harder and faster against her sensitive walls, feeling her rippling around his tongue and tasting her sweet juices.

Kate moaned uncontrollably as her moist treasure was stimulated so wonderfully. It didn't take long for her to reach her inevitable climax. As Humphrey continued his ministrations, Kate cried out in pleasure and bucked her hips as she came in his face.

Kate released Humphrey's head and he pulled back, breathing deeply and licking her juices off of his face and fingers, while she settled back into a lying position, also taking deep breaths.

"Humphrey… that was amazing!" she breathed.

"Kate… you taste so sweet," said Humphrey.

Kate giggled and then spread her legs apart invitingly. "Now come and get me," she said seductively.

Humphrey was already fully erect again. He wasted no time crawling up over her body and leaning down to kiss her. Their lips met, each of them tasting themselves from the other's mouth. Kate shuddered in anticipation as she felt the tip of Humphrey's member touch her moist folds. Humphrey glided his tip up and down her puffy lips, teasing her, and himself, for a few seconds, and then shoved his way into her, causing Kate to cry out in pleasure and a bit of pain. They moaned in unison as he filled her perfectly. Humphrey pulled out some and then pushed in deeper on the next thrust, feeling her walls grip and give around him. Kate clutched at his back and wrapped her legs around his waist as he started thrusting harder and faster into her. Kate moaned as she felt her cunt expand even further to accommodate Humphrey's mass. She lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts. Their bodies rocked in unison. Kate's moans soon turned into screams of pleasure, her juices dripping out onto his meat.

"Harder, Humphrey!" she shouted. "Faster!"

Humphrey moaned as he felt her fluids running down his shaft as he hammered her roughly, relishing in the feeling of her tight walls pressing around his rock hard member.

"Kate… you're so tight," Humphrey moaned.

"You're so big, Humphrey," Kate shouted in ecstasy.

Kate's body shook, her breasts jiggling with each thrust as Humphrey pounded in and out of her. She her could feel her release coming. She wanted it! She also wanted it for Humphrey, for him to cum with her.

"Come on. Cum for me, Humphrey," moaned Kate as she bucked against him. "Fill me with your seed."

Humphrey's rhythm was breaking, his thrusts getting more wild and heated, bringing Kate closer and closer to climax. His shaft felt ready to burst as his knot pushed against her lips, begging for entry. Kate cried out as his knot finally slipped into her and tied them together.

Kate screamed his name and dug her claws into his back as she came on the knot, her walls clenching tightly around Humphrey's member, sending tremors of intense pleasure coursing through her body. The tightness and warmth of her insides was too much for Humphrey and sent him over the edge. Kate felt Humphrey begin to pulse inside her, signaling the start of his own climax. Humphrey thrust into Kate one last time as he came, shooting his seed out into her womb, the pair locked in the blissful shared orgasm as their juices mixed.

The two exhausted canines collapsed in each other's arms, panting in the afterglow. They lay there in each other's arms, enjoying the feeling of being so close again. After several minutes, Kate felt Humphrey's knot begin to go down inside of her. Soon, Humphrey was able to pull out, stretching a thin strand of semen from the tip of his penis to Kate's vagina. He lay down on the damp sheets next to her and the two cuddled up together. They just lay there in each other's arms, happy that they were together, even if it was the end.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, the shuttle flew towards the three planets. Everyone on board was silent as they flew. Garth sat in the pilot's chair as he flew the small ship. Lilly sat back in the passenger's seats.

Garth glanced over his shoulder back at the passengers for a second. "Hey, Salty, could you come up here for a sec? I need you to translate this spectrographic analysis for me."

Salty got up and looked over Garths shoulder at the screen. He groaned at what he saw.

"What?" asked Garth, fearing that he already knew the answer.

"The first planet is too hot. We'd be fried as soon as we stepped out of the shuttle. The second planet is too cold, unless you're a penguin. And the third planet… is toxic. We wouldn't be able to breath there."

"So in other words, we're screwed?" said Garth.

"Yup," sighed Salty.

Garth hung his head. They had nowhere to go. He didn't have the heart to tell everyone else, especially Lilly, but he knew they would find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>Tony lay on the bed in his quarters. He had thought he and the rest of the people onboard would be dead by now. Not that he was complaining, although a part of him did want this to just be over with because waiting around for it to happen was probably the worst part.<p>

All over the ship, everyone was doing things that they wanted to do before they died. Some were praying, some were just keeping each other company, some, like Humphrey and Kate, were even making love.

Tony looked down at his watch. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. They definitely should have been dead by now. The star's gravitational forces should have crushed the ship by now. Something didn't fit.

He got up and walked out of the room and started heading down to the observation deck. When he got there, Shakey and Janice were there cuddling in a chair, Janice on Shakey's lap. Tony paid them no mind as he walked over to the front of the room and gazed out the big window. They were right over the star, in a place that no object logically could exist on its own. Tony smiled and started laughing. He couldn't help it. He was so overwhelmed with sudden realization and relief; he just had to laugh happily.

Shakey and Janice looked over at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"What's he so happy about?" asked Janice.

"I think the old guy's finally lost it," said Shakey with a shrug.

Tony looked over at them, still smiling. "Not yet, I haven't," he said, having heard them. "We're going to live!"

"What?" they both said. "But what about the star?" asked Shakey. "We're flying into it."

"Yes," said Tony. "Because we're supposed to."

"But we're going to die!" said Janice.

Tony shook his head. "No, that would have happened by now. The shield is protecting us."

"But you said we were out of power," said Shakey.

"I thought we were, and I have never been more happy to have been wrong in my entire life." Tony took off back into the corridor. Shakey and Janice looked at each other and then followed him.

* * *

><p>Outside the ship, several advanced solar energy collectors were emerging from the outer hull of the ship. They began absorbing the energy from the star.<p>

* * *

><p>As Tony, Shakey, and Janice hurried through the corridors of the ship, the light panels on the ceilings and walls suddenly began turning on again. People were coming out of their quarters in confusion, as the lights were turning on inside their rooms as well. Humphrey and Kate emerged from Humphrey's quarters ahead of them, both of them wrapped in bed sheets. They didn't appear to be wearing any clothes underneath.<p>

"The lights just came back on in my room," said Humphrey.

Kate nodded beside him. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Stand by," said Tony as he hurried past them. Shakey and Janice took a moment to stare at Humphrey and Kate in amusement.

"You two might want to get some clothes on," said Shakey with a grin.

Janice giggled and the two of them continued on after Tony, leaving Humphrey and Kate to go back into the room and put their clothes back on.

Shakey and Janice followed Tony as he walked into the control room and began messing with a computer consol. As he had thought, the computers had power again as well. He looked at the screen and pressed a few buttons. Indeed, power was coming back all over the ship.

Suddenly Winston walked into the room. "What's going on?" he asked as all the lights in the room came back on.

"_Destiny_ needed all its power reserves to protect itself," said Tony.

"Uh, guys?" said Shakey from over at another consol. He had a look of pure disbelief on his face. "We're inside the star!"

"What? That can't be right," said Winston.

"It is," said Tony.

"That's thousands of degrees," said Winston.

"I know," said Tony, still smiling broadly. "This is what _Destiny_ intended from the moment it entered the star system."

"You mean it flew into a star on purpose?"

"Yes. The ship needed power, and it runs on solar power. The ship is powered by stars!" Winston could almost hear giddiness in Tony's voice. It was very weird coming from him.

Suddenly they all felt the ship lurch forward. Shakey looked at his consol. "The engines just came back online. We're flying away from the star."

"Power reserves now at one hundred percent," said Tony.

Suddenly Humphrey and Kate came hurrying into the room with their clothes back on. "What's going on?" Humphrey asked.

"We're not gonna die!" said Shakey.

"We aren't?" exclaimed Humphrey. "How?"

"We'll explain later," said Winston. "Right now we've got to call that shuttle back to the ship."

"I'm already on it," said Tony.


	10. Chapter 10

Back on the shuttle, the crew was sitting around as they headed towards the frozen planet, as it seemed the least deadly. They all knew that the _Destiny_ must have been destroyed by now, and all of the people who had stayed behind were dead.

"Alright," said Garth to the passengers, trying to keep an assuring voice. "I'm gonna orbit the planet a bit until I find a suitable landing spot, before we go down there."

He began to work the controls when a familiar voice suddenly came up on the comm. speakers. "_This is Winston, come in._"

Everyone looked up in surprise. It was impossible. It was Winston's voice, but it couldn't be. Winston was dead, but the voice spoke again.

"Destiny_ to shuttle. This is Winston, come in._"

Garth quickly pressed the comm. button. "This is Garth. Sir, how the hell…"

"_There's no time for that now, Garth. You need to get your asses back to the ship, pronto._"

Everyone in the shuttle shouted in delight and amazement. They had no idea how the _Destiny_ had survived, but they sure were glad it had.

"Look, there it is!" shouted Lilly as she pointed out one of the windows. Indeed, the _Destiny_ was there, flying away from the star, its main thrusters working again.

Garth happily responded to Winston, "Yes, sir! Garth, out. Alright, everybody, here we go!" Garth began putting in an intercept course for the _Destiny_ into the shuttle's navigation computer. Then he frowned, as for some reason, the computer was rejecting the course. "Salty, I need you're help again," he called.

Salty walked up to him again. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Take a look."

Salty looked at the computer screen. He frowned. "Uh oh," he said.

"Why are you saying "uh oh"?" asked Garth, becoming worried.

"_Destiny_ is accelerating away from us. We can't catch up to them before they jump into F.T.L."

* * *

><p>Back on the <em>Destiny<em>, everyone was waiting for the shuttle when they heard Garth's voice on the Comm. "_Guy's, we have a problem._"

Everyone immediately became concerned. "What is it?" asked Winston.

"_The shuttle can't catch up with you. _Destiny_ is accelerating too fast. We're gonna fall short if we try to reach you._"

Everyone practically groaned. It just seemed to be one problem after another.

Tony thought for a moment. "You're on full power, right?" he asked Garth.

"_Yes, the throttle's at maximum, but it's just not fast enough._"

"Can we slow the _Destiny_ down?" asked Kate.

"No," said Tony, shaking his head. "We don't have any control over navigation or propulsion yet." Tony thought as hard as he could for a solution. He soon came up with one that might work. "Garth, I want you to turn and head directly towards the planet. We'll send you an exact course in a moment."

"_No, we can't do that!_" said Garth. "_The planet is a dead, frozen rock. We wouldn't be able to survive…_"

"Just do what I say, Garth! That's an order! We don't have much time."

Confused, Garth obeyed the order and started turning the shuttle back towards the planet.

After he did that, Tony continued explaining his plan. "I believe that if the shuttle slingshots around the planet, it will give the shuttle just enough speed to reach us in time. It should put it right in our path."

Now Garth understood. "_Alright,_" he said. "_Just send us the course and speed._"

"One moment," said Tony, as he began doing the calculations on his computer consol.

"I got it!" said Humphrey suddenly after several seconds. He was working over at another computer consol. "I have the calculations."

'_What?_' thought Tony to himself. '_I know the boy is smart, but he can't be that fast._' Tony hurried over to Humphrey's consol. Sure enough, Humphrey had a list of navigational calculations plotted out on the screen. "Humphrey, there are a lot of variables here," he told him. "Are you absolutely sure you've got it right?"

Humphrey looked at him with a grin. "I'm Math Boy, remember? Send it to them."

Tony gave a nod. "Okay, Math Boy." He took Humphrey's calculations and sent them to the shuttle's navigation computer.

"I hope this works," said Winston, hoping desperately to have Eve and Lilly back with him.

* * *

><p>On the shuttle, Garth received the calculations and punched them in. "All right, everybody, hang on tight," he said as the shuttle began to move into an aerobraking maneuver around the planet. The shuttle shook as it flew around the planet at breakneck speed, like the <em>Destiny<em> had done before with the gas giant. In a couple minutes they came out of the slingshot maneuver, flying out in front of the _Destiny_.

"Okay, we're only gonna get one shot at this," muttered Garth as he worked the maneuvering thrusters to bring them into position in front of the _Destiny_. Everyone was practically gathered up behind his chair, watching anxiously as he tried to line them up with the _Destiny_'s docking hatch.

No pressure, huh?

The _Destiny_ seemed to be growing larger behind them as it quickly approached the small craft. "It's coming up pretty fast on us!" said Claw as she looked out the back window.

"I know, I know!" said Garth in annoyance, trying hard to concentrate. "Would you just let me fly this thing?"

They all felt the shuttle rumble as its bottom bumped the hull of the ship. Garth shut down the main engines and the shuttle shook hard as it slammed back into the docking hatch. Fortunately, there was no damage, and the docking clamps engaged.

"We made it!" Garth sighed with relief and sat back in his chair as the rest of the passengers began cheering. Lilly ran up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. Unfortunately for him, Eve then did the same thing.

* * *

><p>"Well done," said Winston, back in the <em>Destiny<em>'s control room. Everyone else there was also breathing sighs of relief. "Well done."

Suddenly there was a loud whirring noise as the ship jumped back into F.T.L.

Humphrey and Kate looked at each other. "I guess we're going to live," Kate said with a smile.

Humphrey smiled back. "Yeah," he said with a nod. He had many thoughts going through his head right then. One of them being that Kate might get pregnant because of what they had just done a few hours ago. But if she did, Humphrey vowed that he would be the best father he could be.

Shakey spoke. "Hey, since the ship is back at full power now, do you think we have enough power to dial the stargate back home?"

Tony thought for a moment and then looked at him. "Maybe," he answered. "It's possible."

**A/N: Okay, I'm done with this story. This is as far as I'm going with it. I hope you liked it. But if any of you other authors would like to take up this story and keep writing it yourself, contact me and I'll send you the necessary information. Just remember to include that this story was originally mine.**


End file.
